


Hey, it'll be okay. (I've got you.)

by sukios



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Captive, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuban!Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Soft keith, Voltron, galra - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukios/pseuds/sukios
Summary: Keith and Lance get held captive, Lance is panicking, and Keith calms him down.(Something sweet and short :) )





	Hey, it'll be okay. (I've got you.)

‘This is it,’ though Keith to himself, he was stuck in space with his worthless teammate, Lance. Of all people, Lance. He grunted looking for any exits while Lance had been trashing about swearing useless words to the guards outside the door.

“Lance, zip it. They’re not gonna listen,” Keith said between clenched teeth, Lance only shot him a look a sigh escaping his lips seeming he got the message.

“Zip it, Mullet.” Lance shot out under his breath, Keith only rolled his eyes used to the dumb nickname the cuban boy had given since their rivalry.

Lance took a sit on the opposite bench resting his arms among his lap, closing his eyes and just pretending he was home. Home with his mama, ambulette, his siblings, heck even his dog.   
Keith’s eyes were suddenly snapped to look at the boy in front of him to see where the sniffle had come from.

Wait, was Lance crying? Now this was new, he took sight of the scene. Tears had stained Lance’s light freckled cheeks, he looked defeated. It was not a good look for the boy. 

“H-hey, Lance. What..why are you crying?..” Keith stuttered out not sure why he was suddenly nervous, he just..wasn’t good at comforting people. 

“Well we are obviously stuck in a jail cell, in space, far from the other palaids, from home, from everyone and everything.” Lance breathed out, bringing a sleeved arm to wipe at his wet cheeks.

Keith stood up and sat beside the boy, Lance looked up in surprise then proceeded to look at the ground finding his shoes more interesting. Keith took a sharp breath in, then out. 

“Hey man, I know this isn’t easy. Being away from things and people you’re so familiar to, you miss them, and it feels like you’ll never see them again,” another breath, “but we are gonna get out of here, we are gonna see Shiro and Allura again, we’re gonna deal with Pidge being a sarcastic nerd, we’re gonna taste Hunk’s amazing food again, and we are gonna see our families again.” Keith said hesitantly placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

Hey, it was an attempt okay? At this Lance looked up at Keith quietly sniffling, there was a small twinkle in his eyes, at least Keith thought.

Keith let out a small ‘Oof’ as he was suddenly surrounded and embraced in Lance’s arms, Keith slowly wrapped his arms around the cuban boy, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Thank you, Keith..” Lance muttered, sniffling once more. 

With this Keith tightened his arms a little tighter around Lance and rested his head gently on Lance’s, “You’re welcome..”, he whispered hardly heard as his words were muffled by Lance’s soft hair.


End file.
